Remember When
by LonleyButNeverLost
Summary: Just McFly, not Lohan Tom looks back on his life. S/A


Remember When by Alan Jackson

_Remember when_

_I was young, so were you_

_Time stood still, and love was all we knew_

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

"Tom stop it," sixteen year old Kayla giggled as her boyfriend, Tom, chased her around that grassy field, located down the street from Tom's house.

"Not until you tell me you love me, you know you do."

Kayla laughed as Tom continued to chase her around a willow tree, the tree in which the two young lovers had claimed 'theirs' by carving a heart in which they had written 'Tom and Kayla 4ever'. Tom finally caught up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her around to face him. He grinned as Kayla gave him a smile that could melt any mans heart.

"Alright, you win," she whispered," I love you."

He smiled, loving the fact that he had won their little game and whispered," I love you, too."

Kayla pulled away from Tom's embrace and sat down on a blanket they had set up earlier for a picnic. She looked at Tom and started to pat the spot next to her, urging him to join her. He sat down and once again wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him so that she was sat in between his legs and her back was agaist his chest. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at the starry night above them.

"Aren't they beautiful, Tom?"

"Gorgeous," he whispered, looking at her instead of the stars.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled when she realized he was talking about her instead of the night sky. Tom leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his girlfriends lips, never wanting to pull away.

When the two of them finally did pull away from their intimate kiss, Tom said," It's getting kind of cold. Do you want to go to my house and warm up?"

"Yea, I'd like that," Kayla replied.

They packed up their picnic and walked hand in hand to Tom's. When they arrived, Tom put the blanket and picnic basket away and started to make some hot chocolate for the two of them, while Kayla sat at the kitchen table and watched.

"Thank you," she said while taking the mug from Tom's hands and taking a sip of the warm liquid,"Mmmm, that's really good."

Tom smiled and wiped away some chocolate that had stayed on her upper lip. Kayla blushed and started to laugh at herself, her eyes never leaving Tom's. When the pair had finished drinking their hot chocolate Kayla grabbed the mugs and started to rinse them out in the sink. Tom came behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and started to sing softly in her ear. She turned herself around, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Tom pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs and to his room. He gently placed her on his bed and started to kiss her again. He looked into her eyes, wanting to gain approval, and saw the fear and lust that come over his lover, but most of all he saw the love that was shining through. He smiled, losing all the nervousness that had engulfed his body, and knew that this was right, it was the perfect time for the both of them.

When it was all over Kayla laid her head on Tom's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She was so happy, she had just lost her viginity to the man she loved. She couldn't help the emotions that were overtaking her and just started to cry. Tom felt something wet on his chest and looked down at the girl in his arms only to see her crying.

"Baby, what's wrong," he asked, worry overtaking him.

Had he gone too fast with their relationship? Did he hurt her in the process of trying to prove his love to her?

"Nothing's wrong, in fact everything's perfect," Kayla said," I'm just happy, happy that I've finally found the perfect guy."

Tom smiled down at his girlfriend. How was it possible to love someone so much?

"I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too, Tom."

_Remember when_

_We vowed the vows and walked the walk_

_We gave our hearts, we made the start and it was hard_

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy and there was hurt_

_Remember when_

"Kayla, breath, everything's going to be fine. Danny was only kidding when he said Tom was going to run scared," Kayla's Maid of Honor, Brittany, said, trying to get her calm," Danny are you trying to be an asshole, or are you just stupid?!"

Danny blushed and looked at his girlfriend of two years," I'm sorry, Brittany. I didn't know she'd react this way."

Brittany was busy trying to get Kayla breathing properly again because she had started hyperventalating , but rounded on Danny after he said such a stupid thing.

"You're an idiot! How did you think she would react to a statement like that? She was already nervous enough."

"Ok, guys, can we focus on Kayla here. She's kind of about to pass out!" Shannon, one of Kayla's bridesmaids, said.

Brittany turned back around and said," Danny, if she dies, you're the one whose telling Tom."

Danny got nervous thinking about what Tom would do to him if he found out he had killed his fiance.

"God, what did you do to her," Dougie, Tom's best man, said while walking into the room.

"Why don't you ask the Bolton idiot over there," Brittany said, still trying to calm Kayla down.

Dougie gave Danny a questioning look and said,"Nevermind, I can only imagine what he said. Tom sent me in here to see how she is since he can't see her before the wedding, what do I tell him?"

Rachel, another bridesmaid and Dougie's longtime crush, came forward and said," Well you obviously can't tell him she's freaking out so just tell him she's fine but she needs a few more minutes to get ready."

"Will do," Dougie said," C'mon Danny, I think you've caused enough trouble as it is, besides we need to get to the alter, we're about to start."

Danny looked at Kayla," I'm really sorry. I was only joking."

Meanwhile Tom and Harry, another of Tom's ushers along with Danny, were getting ready in a room down the hall.

Tom suddenly turned to Harry and said,"Harry, what if it's too soon? I mean we've been together since we were fifteen, but we're only twenty. Do you think we're too young?"

Harry sighed and turned to his best friend and bandmate,"Tom, mate, do you love the girl or not?"

"Of course I love her. She means everything to me."

"Then what was the point of that question?" Harry asked with a smile.

Tom smiled and shook his head," When did you become so wise?"

"Since I took that new miracle vitamin that enhances your braincells and makes you smarter," Harry said in a playful tone," Tom, we better get out there. It's almost time."

The two boys walked out of the room only to run into a nervous looking Dougie and a panicking Danny.

"What's going on?" Tom asked the two boys upon seeing there faces.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Dougie said," she just needs a little more time."

"Oh, God, she's freaking out isn't she?"

"What? No, of course not. What makes you say that?" Dougie said, trying to laugh the situation off.

Harry gave Dougie a look that clearly said 'You're a failure in life' and said," Dougs, you're a horrible liar."

"Ok, so you're right, but it wasn't my fault," Dougie said, raising his hands in surrender," It was Danny's. He said something stupid and she started to totally freak out."

"Dude! What the hell?" Danny yelled.

Tom sighed," So what's going on now? Is she hyperventalating or is it less serious?"

"Hyperventalating," Danny and Dougie said together.

Tom started to walk towards the room that Kayla was in but Harry stopped him," What are you doing, mate? You can't go in there, she'll kill you."

"They're never going to get her to calm down. I've got to go in there before she passes out or something."

Tom walked down the hall and into the room that the girls were changing in only to see Brittany and Shannon telling Kayla to breath into a brown paper bag and Rachel on the phone with some kind of doctor.

"You guys are hopeless," he said walking towards him.

Brittany turned on her heel and immediately tried to block Kayla from Tom's view," Tom, what are you doing? You're not allowed to see her yet."  
"Do you want to have a wedding sometime today?" he asked and when he saw Brittany nod her head he continued with," Then let me see her. I can calm her down."

Brittany hesitated for a minute before moving out of Tom's way. For a minute Tom was speechless. She looked flawless in a satin gown and with her hair in a simple french twist. Even though her makeup was running because of her tears she was still beautiful to him and he started to grin stupidly. Tom walked towards the girl of his dreams and went behind her. He started to rub small intricate circles on her shoulder blades and back while whispering soothing words into her ear. Everyone watched in amazement as Kayla immediately began to calm down and soon she was back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked in amazement.

Tom smiled and said," I know my girl."

Everyone smiled at the couple before them and watched as the pair grew even closer to each other in those few little seconds.

"You ok?" Tom whispered.

"Yea, just had a small panic attack," Kayla replied.

"Small?!" Brittany yelled," You're kidding me right?"

Kayla blushed and looked in the mirror to see the damage she had caused to her makeup. She sighed and placed a hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry hun," Rachel said with a smile," I'll get that fixed in no time. Someone go tell the Pastor it'll be about five more minutes."

With that, the wedding was back in motion again and five minutes later, Tom was standing at the alter with the other boys waiting for Kayla to walk down that isle and into their new lives. That day Kayla became Mrs. Thomas Micheal Fletcher, and the two of them gave their hearts to the people they loved most on this earth.

_Remember when _

_old ones die, and new were born_

_life was changed, dissesembled, rearranged_

_We came together, we fell apart_

_we broke each others hearts_

_Remember when_

"Tom, how could you?" Kayla screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Tom looked at his wife of four years now and felt his heart break in two. How could he be so stupid? Why did he have to jeporadize everything he had for some cheap slut he met in a bar while on tour with his band, McFly? When Tom hadn't said anythinhg for a while, Kayla turned on her heel and started for their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"To pack, you obviously aren't satisfied with just me anymore."

Tom quickly ran around Kayla and stood in front of their bedroom door.

"I'm not letting you leave, not after all we've been through. Will you just let me explain?"

She laughed bitterly and said," Explain what, Tom? It's not complicated! You met someone else you obviously wanted and went for it. Now I'm leaving and you can do the same thing again the next time you're on tour."

"Kayla, please," Tom begged, grabbing her shoulders and trying to get her to look at him," It meant nothing! I was drunk and wasn't thinking. Before you say anything, I know that's no excuse but that's how it happened! I regret it now and will regret it everyday of my life, but I can't change it. I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you, God, knows I never meant to. I know that I don't deserve it, but I'm begging you to give me another chance. I need you, Kayla. I don't think I can live without you."

Before Kayla could say anything, the phone started to ring. For a moment neither of them moved, but when it wouldn't stop Tom walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tom, mate, it's Danny!"

Just like Danny to call at the wrong time," Danny, now's not a good time, okay?"

"Tom, you don't understand! It's Brittany, dude she's having the baby!"

"What?"

Danny gave an excited laugh on the other side of the phone," Yea, we just got to the hospital! You better hurry, I don't want you and Kayla to miss it, I mean you are the godparents!"

Tom laughed at Danny enthusiasum and said," Alright, mate, calm down. We'll be there soon, alright?"

"Alright, gotta go. Britt's screaming for me," with that, Danny hung up the phone, as did Tom.

He looked over and saw Kayla looking at him curiously.

He smiled and said," Brittany's gone into labor. We better get to the hospital."

Tom watched as Kayla's heartbroken expression turn into one of pure joy. They grabbed their coats and raced to the car. When they arrived at the hospital, they saw Danny in the waiting room along with Dougie, Harry, Rachel, and Shannon. Danny jumped out of his seat as soon as they got there and ran over to them.

"Good you're here. Brittany wants-. Have you been crying?"

"What?" Kayla asked and then realized why he asked that," Oh no, I was just really excited, I started crying. You know me the emotional one and all."

Danny smiled, obviously fooled by her act, and said," Oh, well Brittany wants you in there with her. Said you probably payed more attention in the Lamase classes than I did and that's why she brought you."

Kayla laughed and followed Danny into the delivery room while Tom sat down next to Harry.

"So why was she really crying?" Shannon asked.

"What?" he turned his head sharply towards Shannon.

"I know Kayla, she wouldn't actually cry until she got into the delivery room. What's going on?"

The others were now looking at Tom curiously while he just slumped down in his chair and sighed," We had a fight, a major one. One that could probably be the end of our relationship?"

"What?" Dougie whispered, obviously shocked that the golden couple were haveing problems, as were the others.

Tom just lost it and let the tears he had been holding in go," I did something really stupid, guys."

He broke down and told them what he had done, told them about the fight, and told them that he didn't think Kayla would ever forgive him. When he got to the end of his story, everyone was shocked, not only at what Tom had done, but because they always thought Tom and Kayla had one of those relationships where they could work anything out.

"I don't know what to say Tom," Harry said.

"I do!" Rachel said, obviously pretty angry," It's your own damn fault if she leaves you, you deserve it, you prick!"

"Rachel!" Dougie yelled, shocked at his girlfriends behavior.

Tom sighed and said," No, Doug, she's right. It's my fault, I wouldn't blame her if she left."

At that moment Danny came bursting into the waiting room with the biggest grin they had ever seen on his face," I've got a son! I'm a dad!"

"Congratulations, Dan," Shannon weakly said.

Danny's grin vanished when he saw everyone's faces," Ok, now I know something's up. What's going on?"

Tom really didn't want to ruin Danny's day but it looked like he already had," Nothing, Dan. Congratulations, mate!"

Danny came over and sat down by Tom," Look, I may be stupid, but I know when somehing's wrong. Tom, what's wrong? You can tell me."

So, he told the whole story again. Officially ruining the happy mood that everyone had been in, Tom felt like the biggest jerk on earth.

"Wow, Tom, what happened? That doesn't sound like something you would do," Danny said.

"I know, I don't know what happened. Look, Danny, I don't want to talk about this. This is your day, we should be telling you how adorable your son is right now."

"He's right, Dan," Shannon said," Lets go see him."

Everyone got up and walked into the room that Brittany and Kayla were in. Kayla was sat on the bed next to Brittany, holindg a tiny blue bundle in her arms. Both girls looked up when everyone walked in and Kayla's smile got even bigger.

"Did you decide on a name?" Danny asked Brittany.

She smiled and nodded," Hayden, I like Hayden."

Danny smiled," Hayden, I like it too. What about a middle name?"

"You decide," she said.

Danny thought for a minute before saying," Matthew, Hayden Matthew Jones."

Brittany smiled at looked at the bundle in Kayla's arms," Perfect."

After awhile Kayla handed Hayden to Danny and then got up and walked over to Tom.

"Can we talk?"

When Tom nodded Kayla took his hand and walked out of the room.

"Tom, I don't think you'll ever know how much you hurt me, but I saw Brittany and Danny today when they held their child together and I realized that I wanted that, I want a family with you," Kayla let a couple of tears slip out and continued," I love you and I realize it's going to take a while to be able tot rust you again but I'm willing to try and salvage this relationship. I want this to workout, Tom, I really do."

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her," I love you Kayla. I'm so sorry, and I'm glad you're willing to forgive me."

Kayla laughed," Tom there's one more thing."

"What?" he asked with a worried expression.

"I'm pregnant."

_Remember when_

_the sound of little feet was the music, we danced to week to week_

_brought back the love, we found trust_

_vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

"Daddy!" three year old, Calli Fletcher yelled as her father walked through the door after a long day of work.

"Hey, baby," Tom said, picking up his daughter and spinning her around.

"Daddy, guess what!"

Tom laughed and said," What?"

"Mommy let me paint you a picture today," Calli said excitedly," Can I go get it?"

Tom set Calli down on the floor and said," Of, course, baby. I can't wait to see it."

Tom watched and laughed silently as Calli struggled up the stairs to get to her playroom.

"Hey, hun, how was work?" a very pregnant Kayla asked as she waddled into the room.

Tom smiled and set his hand on his wife's tummy," Exausting, I'm glad to be home."

"How are the guys?" Kayla asked as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck.

"The guys are the guys. That's the only way I can explain it."

Kayla laughed and then turned when she heard Calli coming back down the stairs," Careful, baby, don't fall."

"I won't, mommy," Calli said with a silent 'Duhh!' at the end.

Kayla laughed and put her head on Tom's chest, watching her baby girl walk down the stairs carefully.

"She gets more and more like you everyday," Kayla whispered, turning to look at Tom.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tom asked while secretly asking the question he's been dying to ask ever since the day Calli was born, 'Do you still hate me for what I did to you?'

Kayla understood what her husband was trying to ask her and shook her head," Of course not. In fact, I think it's the best thing that could of ever happened."

Tom smiled down at Kayla and then kissed her gently.

"Ewwww, mommy, Daddy kissed you! That's icky," Calli screamed from the bottom of the stairs, holding the painting she had made for Tom, and giggleing.

"Icky? I'll show you icky!" Tom said and started to chase his daughter around the living room.

Calli squeeled with delight and started to run away from her father. She hid behind her mothers legs and stuck her tounge out at Tom.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," Tom said and quickly grabbed Calli and started to tickle her.

Kayla stood back and watched Tom as he played with Calli. He was probably the greatest father in the world. She smiled and put her hands on her stomache as she felt the baby kick. 'I'm never going to give this up' Kayla thought 'It's just too perfect.'

_Remember when_

_30 seemed so old, now looking back_

_it's just a stepping stone_

_to where we are, where we've been_

_said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

"Happy Birthday," everyone screamed as Kayla walked into her flat that day.

Kayla dropped the grocerys she had been holding and her eyes got big.

"Surprise," Tom said, walking towards her with their two year old son, Casey, in his arms.

Five year old Calli came forward from her place in Dougie's arms and screamed," Happy 30th birthday mommy!"

Kayla felt tears spring to her eyes and she quickly turned and ran into her bedroom.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Calli asked.

"I have no idea sweetheart," Tom said, handing Casey over to Shannon," but I'm going to find out."

Tom walked to the bedroom and cautiosly knocked on the door," Kayla, baby, are you ok?"

Kayla slowly opened the door to their bedroom. She had tears streaming down her face and she sniffled when she saw Tom. Tom walked into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Kayla, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and said," It's stupid."

"C'mon, Kay, you can tell me," Tom whispered soothingly.

"I just feel so old, Tom. I don't want to be thirty."

Tom laughed," Kayla, thirty isn't that old. Growing older is just a part of life, you can't stop it."

I know," Kayla sighed," I just don't want you to get tired of me when I'm all wrinkly and have grey hair."

"Me get tired of you?" Tom asked with a smile," No way. If anything you're the one whose going to get tired of seeing me, a pot belly and balding."

Kayla laughed and playfully hit Tom on the shoulder.

C'mon let's get back out there before Dougie starts teaching Calli naughty things. Lord knows he's already tried with Hayden, poor Brittany."

The couple laughed and walked out into the party together to see that Danny and Brittany had put the groceries away and Shannon and Rachel were watching Dougie and Harry play around with Calli, Hayden, and Casey.

"You ok?" Brittany asked coming over to her.

"Yea, I'm good. Just had another one of my small break downs." Kayla laughed.

Danny walked forward and yelled," Wait, you hyperventalated because we threw you a surprise party? I will never understand women!"

_Remember when_

_We said when we'd turn grey_

_when the chlidren grow up and moved away_

_we won't be sad, we'll be glad _

_for all the life we've had_

_and we'll remember when_

_Remember when _

_Remember when_

"Kayla, we talked about this remember," Tom was trying to calm down his wife.

"Mom," an eighteen year old Calli said," I'll be ok, It's just an hour away ok."

"I know, I just can't believe you're all grown up already and moving away," Kayla said.

Calli smiled at her mother and closed the trunk of her car. She was off to college in London and to live with her boyfriend, Hayden, and she knew her mother was having a hard time coping.

"I get your room right?" sixteen year old Casey yelled out of the window.

Tom sighed," Casey, get your a inside that house now. You're still on lockdown remember."

Calli smiled as she watched her younger brother pull his head back into his bedroom window.

"Don't be too hard on him, dad," She said.

"Calli, he threw a humongous party while we were away," Tom said.

Calli laughed," It wasn't that big."

"Dear, five people got arrested, I'd say that was big," Kayla replied in an angry tone.

Calli laughed again and hugged her father. Tom didn't want to let his girl go but he knew Hayden was a good guy, Danny raised him right, and he knew he would take care of her.

"I love you dad," Calli said, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"I love you too, babe."

Calli turned to her mother, who had started the waterworks again, and hugged her," Bye, mom. love you."

Kayla sniffed and said," Bye, honey. I love you, make sure you call when you get there."

"I will," Calli replied.

Tom and Kayla watched as their little girl got into he car and drove away. Tom turned to Kayla and sighed.

"Remeber when I was pregnant with her?" Kayla asked, still watching the car drive away.

Tom smiled and started to rflect on his life with his wife and children," I remember when..."


End file.
